Invisible Trace
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Ia tak pernah melihat jejak Kuroko terbekas di tubuhnya, tetapi sensasi sewaktu ia membuat jejak itu selalu terasa di seluruh syaraf dan otot tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Berbekas tak kasat mata. — KagamiKuroko


_**roleplay**_**: K**agami **T. **/ **K**uroko **T.**

_**disclaimer**_**: Kuroko no Basuke—**_**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays**_ _belongs with _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**), _shounen-ai _(_i told ya'_), ****_timeline_—****setelah pertandingan melawan Aomine, **_**plotless**_**, **tidak bermaksud untuk _bashing chara_, _drama_** gagal?,** **dsb.**

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Ia tak pernah melihat jejak Kuroko terbekas di tubuhnya, tetapi sensasi sewaktu ia membuat jejak itu selalu terasa di seluruh syaraf dan otot tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Berbekas tak kasat mata. — KagamiKuroko

_**genre**_**: **_drama_

_**notes**_**: **yaaa! saya balik lagi~

udah lama saya ga ngetik, jadi—uhm, bila ada salah ketik atau apa, tolong beritahu saya, ya! dengan senang hati saya akan membetulkannya!

selamat menikmati!

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**start!**_

* * *

— _**Invisible Trace **_**—**

**[** jejakmu memang tak terlukis, namun kehadiranmu dapat kurasakan— **]**

* * *

"Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami merendahkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok mungil Kuroko di sana. "Hn?"

"Terima kasih … untuk hari ini."

Kagami tercenung sejenak, "Ha? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum merespon, "Aku tidak tahu." Ah langit malam itu benar-benar gelap—namun terlihat indah dengan bintang-bintang di sana. "Ketika kita makan, hanya itu yang muncul dibenakku."

Ia tak tahu apakah ada yang salah dengan matanya atau bagaimana, tapi ia benar-benar melihatnya—bahkan walaupun jarak mereka tak terlalu dekat, ia melihatnya dan benar-benar tak percaya.

"Mungkin itu hal yang bagus,"

Kuroko tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

Pancaran bahagia di mata Kuroko benar-benar tak terduga.

"Untuk mengetahuimu lebih jauh."

Benar-benar terlihat—manis, ya, Kagami dengan berat hati harus mengakuinya.

Dia suka senyum itu.

Kagami terpaku sejenak sebelum menjawabnya dengan salah tingkah, "Sialan, kau selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal memalukan dengan tiba-tiba!"

Ekspresinya tak tertebak, "Kau pikir …?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti ini," dia mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Dia benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kepada Kuroko. "Turnamen Musim Dingin baru saja dimulai." Dia mencoba untuk serius, ya, walaupun sosok Kuroko benar-benar hampir membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi. "Terlebih, kita sudah mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kita hari ini."

Ia meneruskannya dengan serius—dan dia berhasil, "Kemampuan kita sudah diketahui oleh semuanya. Pertandingan selanjutnya pasti akan lebih sulit lagi."

"Kalau begitu," Kuroko mencengkram teralis balkon apartemen Kagami, dan meresponnya dengan ekpresi yang tak bisa terkatakan oleh Kagami, "Menjadi lebih kuat lagi," Ia mencengkramnya semakin kuat, "Itu yang harus kita lakukan."

Kagami tercengang untuk sejenak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengakui bila Kuroko itu benar-benar hebat.

(Ah ya, dan juga benar-benar manis.)

* * *

Senyumnya yang tulus masih terbayang-bayang di benak Kagami.

Kedua manik mata _navy blue_-nya yang bersinar dengan senyum yang melengkung sempurna ketika mengatakan terima kasih padanya. Ia benar-benar tak menduganya,ya, bahwa dialah yang mendapat senyuman Kuroko.

Bukan Hyuga atau pun para senior lainnya.

Terbukti setelah Hyuga memanggil mereka untuk pulang, ekspresi wajah Kuroko kembali seperti semula—sebenarnya mengecewakan karena Kagami ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi—tunggu, apa? Mengecewakan?

"… -mi-_kun_."

Pikirannya masih jauh berada di atas tanah.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil dengan suara pelan itu menyadarkannya, "… -gami-_kun_, perhatikan guru atau kau akan dihukum lagi."

Sensasi sentuhan itu masih terasa di bahunya.

"Ah, maaf."

Tapi ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, ia tidak menemukan senyum yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

"Mm."

Yang dia dapatkan hanya sebuah anggukan bermakna '_tak apa_'.

* * *

"Oi, Kagami-_kun_?"

Kagami tak merespon. Tangan kirinya tetap meng-_dribble_ bola basket. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia masih memikirkan senyumnya yang tertanam kuat di ingatannya. Ia masih merasakan sentuhan pelan namun hangat di bahunya. Ia benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya, benar-benar pelan namun tertancap kuat di benaknya.

_Pakai apa dia sampai bisa membuatku seperti ini?_, dan berbagai macam konklusi berlarian ke sana kemari di dalam lingkup otaknya.

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Ia tetap belum bisa mendengar panggilan itu.

"_BAKAGAMI_!"

Ia mulai bisa mendengar suara itu ketika teriakan itu dihadiahkan dengan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya.

Kagami mengerjap matanya sekali, dan mulai merintih kesakitan. "—aw! Sakit! Pelatih kejam!"

Aida Riko mulai berteriak lebih keras lagi untuk membalasnya, "_TEME!_ DARIPADA KAU MEMBUANG WAKTUMU UNTUK MELAMUN, LEBIH BAIK KAU KELILING LAPANGAN 30 KALI SANA! **CEPAAAAAAAAT!**"

Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, tubuhnya refleks bergerak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan mulai berlari kencang. Untuk sejenak ia melupakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu karena ia mulai fokuskan dirinya untuk berlari—dan juga karena teriakan pelatih mereka terus bergema di telinganya.

Tanpa ia tahu kalau sosok mungil biru itu terus memandanginya dari tengah lapangan.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda!"

Kagami hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum mengambil pesanannya—yang jelas berupa tumpukan roti isi yang tak jelas berapa jumlahnya—dan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela dan juga mulai mengambil roti teratas untuk ia lahap.

"Halo."

Dan kunyahan Kagami tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Kau—" Kagami berusaha menelan kunyahannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan bicaranya, "—jangan suka muncul seenaknya! Kau menakutkanku!"

Kuroko hanya merespon datar, "Masih belum terbiasa?"

"Tentu saja!" Kagami merespon balik dengan kesal. "Kau pikir semudah itu apa!"

"Maaf."

Kagami mulai sedikit tenang, dan merespon dengan tak enak, "err, yah, tak apa."

Dan lagi, ia kembali teringat oleh senyumnya ketika melihat wajah Kuroko.

Ah, pipinya memerah.

Belahan tipis Kuroko terbuka, "Kagami-_kun_?"

"I, iya?" Kagami terlihat tak berkutik.

"Kau tak memakan roti isimu?"

"O-oh, tentu saja akan kumakan." Ia mulai melanjutkan makannya sembari membuang muka ke arah lain. "Sudah kubeli ya harus kumakan."

"Kalau begitu kenapa pipi Kagami-_kun_ memerah?"

"Be-berisik!"

* * *

Kagami mulai merasa dirinya tak normal.

Kemana kefokusan dan keliaran dirinya sewaktu bermain basket? Kemana semangat tingginya ketika bermain? Kemana semua kehebatan dirinya? Kenapa tak ada satu pun yang tampak darinya?

Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya meleng ketika menerima _pass_?

Hyuga meneriakkan suaranya, "Kagami! Sebaiknya kau keluar saja kalau tak fokus!"

Kagami tersadar dan menggeleleng tegas. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf, dan mulai kembali latihan bersama senior-seniornya.

Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya tersapukan oleh perasaannya yang tak menentu?

Dan kenapa ketika ia melihat ke sosok mungilnya, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuatnya ingin pingsan?

* * *

Kagami mulai memikirkannya.

Di setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan, yang terbayang di benaknya hanya Kuroko, Kuroko, dan Kuroko. Di setiap mimpinya yang terbayang ialah senyum tulusnya. Di setiap ia menyentuh sesuatu yang ia rasakan adalah sentuhan yang pernah dibuat olehnya tepat di bahunya. Semuanya karena dia. **Diadiadia. D I A. Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Rasanya Kagami sudah seperti orang gila.

_Why he's getting all worked up just for one smile_?

Ia tak pernah melihat jejak Kuroko terbekas di tubuhnya, tetapi sensasi sewaktu ia membuat jejak itu selalu terasa di seluruh syaraf dan otot tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Berbekas tak kasat mata.

_Invisible_—seperti teknik _misdirection_ milik Kuroko.

Kagami mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan berat.

"Gah." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Dia kesal. Belum pernah ada yang bisa membuatnya kebingungan sampai sedemikian rupa. Dia tak habis pikir, teknik apa yang Kuroko ciptakan untuk menguncinya seperti ini? Sihir?

Apa dia menggunakan sesuatu yang tak terlihat seperti teknik andalan miliknya dan menjerat Kagami kencang agar tak lepas darinya?

Ini memusingkan.

"Kagami-_kun_?"

Sosok mata datar itu berada di hadapannya.

Kagami terlonjak kaget hingga hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kenapa mengacak-acak rambutmu sampai sekasar itu? Kau sakit kepala, Kagami-_kun_?" Pertanyaan polos situ terluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Kagami hanya bisa tertawa garing sebelum menggeleleng lemah, dan membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Belahan tipis Kuroko terbuka, "Mau kuambilkan obat?"

Kagami menopang dahinya dengan telapak tangannya yang kekar, dan menghela napas. _Bocah ini purapura tak tahu atau memang tak tahu?_, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, ngomong-ngomong?"

Sore itu sudah sepi karena murid-murid mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing—dengan beberapa murid yang tersisa karena mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Kagami sepertinya tak sadar kalau bel telah berdering karena terlalu memikirkan Kuroko.

Ah, ah, si pendek itu berhasil menguasai pikirannya.

Kuroko berjalan ke bangkunya, mengambil tasnya, dan merespon Kagami dengan nada monotonnya, "Kau tak pulang?"

Hari ini tak ada latihan, jadi mereka bisa pulang cepat untuk beristirahat.

Hanya untuk hari ini sih.

"O, oh, tentu saja aku akan pulang." _Dan juga melanjutkan latihanku dengan Alex_, terusnya dalam hati. Ia segera bangun dari bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya dan juga segera keluar kelas. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Mau pulang sama-sama?"

Kagami tertahan di pintu kelas.

"Aku—" Kagami ingin menolak, namun tak kuasa ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat oh-sangat-_cute_ pada saat itu. "—Terserah. Ayo."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebelum mencoba berjalan sejajar dengan Kagami.

* * *

"Kagami-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Habis ini kau ada acara?"

Kagami tak menjawab.

Kuroko hanya terdiam dan agak susah payah mengikuti langkah Kagami yang tergolong cepat. Mereka berdua terdiam, terjebak dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Salah satu dari mereka enggan untuk memulai percakapan.

Mereka terlalu asyik dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Aku ingin tanya,"

Yang berceletuk ialah Kagami.

"Dulu hubunganmu dengan Aomine bagaimana?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"… hubunganku dengan Aomine-_kun_, ya." Kuroko hanya menunduk, dan terdiam. Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum langkah mereka bertapak di taman. "Aku sampai sini saja. Sampai jumpa Kagami-_kun_." Ia segera undur diri dengan wajah tertutup oleh poninya. Kagami tak merespon, berusaha mencerna apa maksud reaksi Kuroko barusan.

_Apa mereka dulu—_

* * *

Jejak-jejak yang tak terlihat itu masih terasa dalam tubuhnya, di atas kulit di daerah yang sempat pemuda kecil itu sentuh. Perasaan hangat itu masih terasa dan menjalar ke lubuk hatinya, tak tertahankan dan membuatnya ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih dari itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, ketika jarum jam berdetik setiap detiknya, Kagami mulai memikirkannya bagaikan orang gila.

Dalam setiap beberapa detik, mimik wajahnya berubah-ubah bagaikan mesin_—_dan itu karena dirinya, bocah biru itu.

Jejak-jejak itu tak terlihat, tak tertangkap oleh iris mata, namun bekas jejak itu masih terasa.

Ia ingin mengingkarinya, ia ingin menganggapnya hanyalah konklusi kosong tak berujung, ia ingin mempercayainya, ia ingin semuanya berakhir dan ia tak usah memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Sebisa mungkin ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu.

_Jejak yang tak terlihat—_

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin memilikinya—menguncinya dari siapa pun agar tak ada yang bisa memilikinya selain dia. Terdengar egois memang, tapi—

—_cinta_ itu memang _egois_ kan?

(_Ketika ia sadar apa yang ia rasakan, dadanya menjadi jauh lebih hangat._

_Ah, nyamannya._)

* * *

Kagami tak sengaja melihat Kuroko di taman ketika ia pergi ke luar untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Sore." Sapa Kuroko ketika sadar ada Kagami di sana. "Belanja untuk makan malam?"

Tanpa sadar ia merespon dengan refleks, "Semacam itu. Kau?" Ia melihat ada kantung plastik di samping Kuroko. "Ah, kau juga?"

"Mm."

Kagami hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. "Kau kenapa?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Penasaran, Kagami menghampirinya dan mulai duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah bingung. "Oi."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"Kuroko?" Sekali lagi, ia mencoba memanggilnya dengan nada yang mulai menyimpang ke bunyi khawatir. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"… -mi-_kun_, kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau percaya?" Kuroko mulai bersuara dengan sangat pelan. Raut wajahnya lebih datar dari biasanya dengan tatapannya yang kosong. Sakit, hati Kagami serasa sakit ketika melihatnya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Err, memangnya apa?"

"Dulu aku punya hubungan khusus dengan Aomine-_kun_." Ia mengatakannya dengan lamat-lamat.

Kagami terpaku. Iris matanya membesar—"Kau serius?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum pahit—itu bukan senyum yang Kagami suka, bukan senyum yang Kuroko tunjukkan ketika mereka berada di rumahnya setelah pertandingan melawan Aomine, bukan senyum kebahagiaan yang tak terkira darinya, bukan—dan memandang langit senja pada sore itu.

Warna magenta yang tertata apik serasa menambah kesan kesedihan Kuroko—sakit, putus asa, tak ada harapan.

"… memang terdengar mustahil ya?" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Mimik wajahnya tak tertebak—bahkan bagi Kagami yang menganggap ialah orang terdekat Kuroko di tim. "Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Perasaan Kagami campur aduk.

"Pertanyaan Kagami-_kun_ kemarin sudah terjawab kan?" Kagami terdiam sejenak. Ah ya, kemarin dia memang menanyakannya. "Jujur saja, aku terkejut sewaktu Kagami-_kun_ menanyakannya."

Kagami merasa menyesal karena sudah membuka masa lalu Kuroko.

"Tapi,"

Kagami masih saja terdiam.

"Jujur saja, pertanyaan itu membuatku sedikit lega."

Kuroko tak usah melihat pun, ia bisa mengetahui reaksi Kagami saat ia mengatakannya. Reaksi umum, _terpana_. "Ta-tapi—"

Kuroko memotongnya, "Dan kau tahu Kagami-_kun_, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku tengah berlatih dengan Aomine-_kun_."

Kagami terdiam.

"Agar aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Murasakibara-_kun_ di pertandingan selanjutnya." Kedua iris _navy blue_ Kuroko mulai menerawang ke langit senja. "Agar aku bisa bersanding tepat di sebelahmu, sebagai cahaya baruku."

Kagami segera menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Kuroko—"

"Karena aku suka Kagami-_kun_."

Sepoi-sepoi angin membelai halus rambut mereka. Sejuk, dan menenangkan. Dedaunan menari-nari melintasi mereka dengan iringan harmoni yang rerumputan ciptakan, dengan iringan dansa angin yang menemani mereka. Langit senja kala itu menjadi lampu panggung, memeriahkan suasana alam.

Dan sepoi-sepoi angin itu menghantarkan tiga kalimat ajaib yang Kuroko katakan tepat di telinga Kagami tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Kagami tersadar pada saat itu juga.

Jejak semu yang Kuroko ciptakan di tubuhnya secara tak langsung berupa petunjuk dari perasaannya.

"Kuroko, sebenarnya—" Kuroko mulai menatap Kagami dengan diam. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan barusan bukanlah hal yang besar. "—jujur saja, kau selalu membingungkanku."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang tak pernah kuduga—membingungkan, mengecoh, menjebak, dan berhasil menjeratnya. Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana rasanya? Hampir saja membuatku gila." Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Kalau aku bilang—ah, _did I need to say that_?—uh, me-merasakan hal yang sama bagaimana?"

Iris mata Kuroko membesar.

"Uh, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal memalukan sesantai kau, tapi—"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Ah.

"Tak apa. Akan kubuat Kagami-_kun_ bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar." Senyum Kuroko semakin melebar. "Jadi?"

"Apaan itu?" Kagami salah tingkah. "Yah, ayo kita jalani." Wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah. "Se-sebaiknya kita pulang. Yuk."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan mulai beranjak dari kursi taman dan angkat bicara, "Bukannya Kagami-_kun _mau belanja untuk makan malam?"

Kagami tersadar. _Ah, benar juga._

"Kalau begitu, a-aku pergi dulu." Benar-benar, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu tingkat maksimum. "Sa-sampai besok."

Sebelum Kagami melangkah, Kuroko menarik bajunya.

Kagami menatapnya kebingungan, "Kuroko?"

"Rendahkan bahumu, Kagami-_kun_."

Mau tak mau Kagami menurutinya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan bahu Kuroko, "Begini?"

"Lebih dekat."

Kagami mulai mendekati Kuroko, meminimalisir jarak mereka, "Begini?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kuroko mengecup pipi Kagami pelan.

Bersyukurlah hari sudah menjelang malam—di mana langit mulai menggelap dan matahari berganti singgasana dengan bulan. Jadi, yah, setidaknya Kuroko tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangatsangat memerah.

Hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Kuroko—KAU! Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan!" Kagami terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjatuh pada saat itu juga. "Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu?"

Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya aku melakukannya dengan orang yang kusuka."

"KURO—"

Kuroko mulai tersenyum. Senyum kali ini senyum yang Kagami suka, senyum tulus yang Kuroko tunjukkan hanya untuk Kagami.

Senyum tulus yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"—aku memaafkanmu untuk kali ini, tapi kalau lain kali kau melakukannya tiba-tiba, aku tidak segan-segan." Kagami menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Yah sudahlah, sampai jumpa besok."

Kagami mulai bangun, dan melangkah keluar taman. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuatnya ingin pingsan saat itu juga—namun ia menyembunyikannya dari Kuroko, ia tak mau diledek lagi olehnya.

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Kagami berbalik ketika ia terhenti di gerbang pintu taman.

"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu." Suaranya terdengar lebih beremosi, nada yang sepertinya belum pernah Kuroko suarakan—suara yang mengkiaskan bila ia senang.

Senang.

Senang karena Kagami.

(_Jejak yang ia tinggalkan memang tak bisa dilihat kasat mata olehnya, tapi …._)

Kagami tersenyum, "Aku juga."

(_Jejak itu sudah mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya, membuatnya hampir gila karenanya, membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu,_)

Mereka berdua tersenyum lepas sebelum mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan meninggalkan taman dengan arah yang berbeda.

Dalam hati mereka masing-masing, dentuman yang bagaikan tabuhan drum itu membuat perasaan mereka berdua nyaman tanpa mereka pinta.

Mereka bersyukur sudah dipertemukan di sekolah Seirin.

(_Dia menyukainya lebih dari yang ia sadari._

_Jejak-jejak semu itu tetap membekas dengan lembut di seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat hatinya menghangat dengan nyaman._

_'Je t'aime.'_)

_(—aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau dalam keadaan seburuk apapun.)_

**. **_**die einde**_** .**

_gracias_!

perkenalkan, saya Miharu, pengembara (?) yang datang di fandom kurobas untuk meng-_share_ imajinasi saya yang kelewat liar. _yoroshiku. _:D

ini ffic kurobas yang pertama sekaligus ffic ketiga yang saya _publish _di tahun ini. sebenarnya saya hampir nyerah dengan ffic ini—karena setiap saya punya proyek, pasti ujung-unjungnya masuk ke folder _incomplete_, tapi karena saya terlalu cinta dengan Kuroko *pelukpeluk*, saya berusaha semaksimal mungkin—walaupun yah, hasilnya mungkin tak memuaskan.

_cliffhanger_? _I do know that but I can't help it, this is the maximum capacity of my brain for now, maybe I need some rest__—_to face the reality, of course.

terima kasih sudah membaca! _mind to leave any critics or advices with leaving a review on this ffic?_

_see ya'!_

**2012 © Miharu Koyama**


End file.
